Don't go!
by AznDarkAngel1
Summary: Naruto is now announced dead. Eveyone is expected to be sad but no...they are happy and partying everywhere. Will something unexpected happen later on when many discoveries are found or will the road only lead to destruction? Sasunaru later on.
1. Don't die!

**Hi!! This is my second story because my first one stinks!!! I'm not very good at this but I hope you enjoy this 1. **

**I wanted to do better but...I'm a ver bad writer...I can't help it. ;;**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Neither does Sasuke,Kiba,Neji or any of them...Though...I wish I did...**

**Warning:Some spoilers also going to be yaoi/or shonen ai later on. So far it will go steady before hitting anything else.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you don't then...then...I'll...cry!!!**

**Though...No harsh ones please. I'm new so harsh ones will only make me feel like my writing is like a kindergartners.**

**Just give me ones that help me imrove in the parts that are bad... :) Thank you!**

* * *

Slowly approaching the cold figure on the floor Sakura and Tsunade looked as though they were going to die.

From that day forth Naruto Uzumaki was pronounced dead. No one knew why or how he died but everyone was happy. All of them had called him several things and one had even shouted at him saying "Go away monster, if we needed you then you would have already been dead."

That one sentence broke Naruto's heart and sent him into a depressing state for a while. But 1 week after that he was right back on his toes smiling as though nothing had never happened…although for the many that don't know him they could never see his mask.

**At the resting place**

" I can't believe he's dead. He said he would become hokage but now.." Sakura broke into tears as she placed a flower on top of Naruto's coffin. She knew that the blonde was brave but for him to kill himself because of a village where almost everybody hated him was….**preposterous. **

"N-naru-uto-kun I w-was going t-to a-ask you oooo-out so-oon but I…I.." Hinata couldn't finish her sentence as tears of sorrow flowed down her pale skin. Carefully she placed down her flower making sure that she hadn't disturbed Naruto from his peaceful resting.

"Hey dude…it's so uncool for you to have died for something not worth it….I'll miss all the times we fought and the times where you would scream…just like a girl..hehe." Kiba placed down his flower with a small sad smile placed on his face. He tried to make a joke but the feeling was not the same without the blonde going "HEY!!! KIBA YOU BASTARD!!!"

"I would usually go how troublesome but this is the time to feel sad and cry. You shouldn't have died for us Naruto…we weren't worth it. Please rest in peace along with the other fallen ones…please say hi to Asuma-sensei for me. Don't let me down." Shikumaru paused for a moment before resting his flower upon the coffin. He wanted to make sure this wasn't a joke; he just…just… just wanted to make sure the blonde was alive. His imagination kept thinking that the blonde would just pop up and say "Haha!! I got all of you guys!! I can't believe you fell for it!! HAHAHA!!"

"Naruto I know that you expect me to say you died for nothing but I would like to say thank you. You protected the things that were special to you. No one really cared about you so you wouldn't protect them….but you saved them anyways even though they were selfish and wanted you out. We all give our thanks to you…and when I say we….I mean….us YOUR friends…" Shino felt a tear escape from his eyes as he placed his flower upon the coffin which carried the body of his friend.

"I never meant to call you a loser. I now regret everything I once said and I'm sorry…sorry it took so long for me to notice the love you had for all of us. I've known you for a long time but I really know nothing about you. I had my heart broken and now you have yours too. So I guess were the same in some kind of way…right? Talk to you later…Naruto-kun." Ino didn't know what else to say since she hadn't known Naruto that much but she had known him enough to see that he was a hero. One that died for the purpose of others; even if they were selfish. 'Good bye Naruto-kun and rest in peace along the path of heaven.'

"Hey Naruto…I wanted to buy you more ramen and spend more time with you but I guess…I guess I never got the chance. I never knew you would take that kind of risk for a village full of idiots and stupid heads. I know many names that you used for them but I will leave them for you and…you only. May your soul rest in peace. I'll miss you so much. Please tell me this is a lie." Iruka silently broke into tears. Kakashi slowly went up to his lover and placed an arm around him.

"Hey kid…I don't really know what to say. Well let's start here. Everything Iruka said was true. I loved having you on the team. You had a cheerful spirit and a loudmouth to match the gods. I…just wanted you to know that everything will be fine so don't worry about anything..ok? Oh..yeah…say hi to Asuma for me. I'm sure you'll be spending a lot of your time learning how to play.' Kakashi placed his flower with the others and slowly moved away with his lover right by his side.

The funeral was now over. No one else in the village attended because they were busy celebrating. But for the other of Naruto's buddies had some sort of mission and couldn't be back in time to make it.

"Ok, it's time I make the announcement to the rest of those god-for-saking losers of a village."

Tsunade went to the center of Kohona and made the announcement. She was hoping that everyone would feel bad and say they were sorry but it….was….the COMPLETE opposite.

"From today forth we have lost the hero of our village, Naruto Uzumaki. We have finished his funeral but we were disappointed to see so few of people there. You all should feel-"

"He is finally dead!!! We all can finally rest in peace!!!"

Everybody in the village threw their arms up and cheered as loud as they could. It showed that no one cared and they were all just happy for his tragic death. They…they didn't even thank him for saving their poor pathetic lives,

"SILENCE!!!!"

Everybody stopped then and there, staring in confusion at the woman who was the all powerful hokage.

"You all are FOOLS. None of you know that he just saved all of our lives. He sacrificed everything just for our safety..and all we do is CELEBRATE? What kind of a-"

Nobody said anything but they all started moving back into their houses no longer wanting to listen to the sorry for an excuse of a hokage.

"I'm gonna…"

"It's alright Tsunade-sama. Naruto would be sad but this is the way people have seen in him for years…we can't change them even if he died. Please understand…." Sakura quickly clenched her fists and looked at the once proud village; which she now considered as trash.

'May he rest in peace. May his soul find the stuff that he was always longing for.'

* * *

**I know it's bad so please DON'T rub it in... X+**

**I'll get better later on(Hoping I will) but this is how it begins...It will change for the better (I'm HOPING) somewhat when a lot of things are introduced...**

**If you have any ideas for me than please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll be there to listen...(Or read...which ever you like)**

**Please review. It would be most appreciated.**

**Thank you for taking you time to read..even if you just skipped all of it and just read the bottom. **


	2. Where are you?

**Second Chapter. I don't write good but for a story to be very good then it processes really slow. Lol. **

**My story right now STINKS!!!I can improve but you have to wait for me to get to the good climax point. **

**I guess from all the reading I did I got this chapter done and reviewed a few times before putting it up...;;**

**For those who at least read my stories Thank you. Even if you skipped parts or just opened it up and read the first sentence.**

**Please REVIEW!!! I can't stress that enough(I sound like a teacher o.O). For me to improve I need to know what my writing is to you. People write stories for others to read. **

**I'm hoping to get a few reviews but then again I might get none ;-;.**

**Warning: It will become yaoi but right now it's kind of adventurous. For those who complain about it then you should have read this. YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI .If you miss it then it's not my fault. Also may once in a while(Or a lot of times) will contain swearing and other, I guess, bad words. **

**Disclaimer:Naruto does not belong to me. Even though I want them and they would probably get angry at me for writing this.**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto where are you?**

There in hidden in the trees was a shadow wearing a dark cloak. No one noticed the presence of the stranger. Well…no one could because the stranger hid the chakra needed for them to sense.

'Interesting.'

It was all the stranger said before turning around and disappearing into the shadows of the world.

"Sasuke-sama it is time for your training with Orochimaru-sama. It is not good for you too keep him waiting…you should know that by now."

Sasuke flashed Kabuto a deadly glare before leaving the room.

'I guess he's not in a good mood again today.'

Kabuto sighed heavily before following the dark shadow of his master's new body.

"There you are _Sasuke_. What took you so long to arrive?"

Sasuke said nothing and just continued to stare at his so called instructor. Wanting to know if he was going to learn something new.

"_Haha._ I guess you want to get training but I would like to visit Kohona before going anywhere."

Sasuke stared with the sharingan dangerously activating in his eyes.

Orochimaru didn't even care about his pupils IMPROVED ability. All he cared about was finding about the funeral that took place just about a week ago.

"What are we going _there _for? We need nothing there and there are nothing but losers there. I see nothing that we need to go back there for…unless you want to anger the _Kitsune_ and make him come and try to kill us."

Sasuke's words just made Orochimaru laugh. Nothing seemed more amusing right now than the boy who stood right in front of him

"See boy, there was a funeral just a few days ago and I want to go check it out. I want to see who's dead; and if their body is good and not harmed than we can use it for experiments."

'Sicko of a maniac.'

**Here we are**

"Tsunade-sama!! Tsunade-sama!!"

Shizune and Sakura pushed into her office with a scared and surprised expression.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm very busy right now?"

As usual her desk was filled with piles of papers waiting to be filled out. Sakura took no time to wait for the blonde woman to ask her what's the problem.

"Orochimaru,Kabuto, and SASUKE are here!!!"

Tsunade lifted from here chair right then and there. All of her papers stayed still but here chair fell down and make a loud _thump._

_'What are those sick bastards doing here?'_

"Where are they right now?

Shizune silently pointed to the room that was pitch black. Tsunade just fumed about everything and then decided to go see them and ask them what they fucking wanted.

"I don't know. It seems as though it is a waste of time to be here."

Tsunade heard the conversation behind the door and decided to eavesdrop a while before deciding to enter the forsaken room.

After a while of listening he finally found the reason for their SUDDEN appearance.

'Why won't anyone give him a break?'

Tsunade pushed the door open with so much force that it frightened everyone in the room except for Orochimaru and Sasuke. Though it didn't surprise her she decided that it would be best to keep silent about everything she had just heard.

"Hello Tsunade. How's life going for you and your village?"

'Shut up snake face! I don't need your stinking butt of your face here when I don't need to see it right now.'

"Hello. Life's good without you here" Tsunade sneered out the last part making sure everyone know that she didn't want them here.

"What a rude way to say hello to someone who you haven't seen for a while."

Tsunade wanted so bad to punch his face and scream get out but she knew it would be the end of her if she did.

"What brings you here _Orochimaru_?"

Orochimaru looked at her first before letting out an evil laugh. That just popped a vein in the hokage's head. She was so close to turning insane before Orochimaru decided to get to the point.

"We heard there was a death here just a few days ago. Who was it that just died?"

Everything turned deathly quiet after he had just asked for the person who had just died.

"Well?" Kabuto asked as he too got inpatient for the blonde to answer his master's question.

"The person who died was……." Tsunade quietly motioned for them to stand.

Orochimaru seemed intrigued by this action but no emotion showed on his face.

**Say hello to my dead friend**

As they reached the grave where the stone laid they all were wondering who it was that was so important that the hokage wanted to show them instead of tell them.

All of them were guessing an wondering but their thoughts were interrupted as they heard a surprised gasp come out from everyone.

Sasuke silently stared at the piece of stone as though it was an enemy.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is it blank? Is THIS what you wanted to show us, you--"

Orochimaru silenced him before he preformed a justu on the stone. Slowly words began to form on it. No one spoke, they…just stared at the words printed on it.

_Here lays_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_One loved only by his friends_

_And died by protecting the village_

_May he rest in peace and _

_Go into the heavens where_

_He will rest for eternity._

Sasuke stared at the block of wood for a while before his expression changed from a calm one to a sad one. However he only let it show for a second before his faced turned back into it regular cold expression.

**The cloaked man**

In the shadows there stood a hidden person. No one sensed him, not even Orochimaru or Sasuke.

'I guess this will just make my day. Seeing that my own gravestone is now being surrounded by killers and sickos.'

Yup in the shadow was the overactive blonde who the village hated because of the kyuubi. Though he was no longer like he was in the past. He no longer had blonde hair, it was now black. His body was no longer fat, he was now slimmed and muscular and all of his baby fat gone. His eyes no longer clearer than the blue sky itself, they were now a faded blue.

Naruto just stared at them for a moment and then left them there, staring…at his grave.

**The incident**

Sakura stood at the bridge where she once was teamed with Naruto and her old crush Sasuke. She stood there hoping that things would turn back to normal. Normal….normal…what is exactly normal when everyone you love dies a tragic death.

Her thoughts took her away from the real world. All of them surrounding and clouding her conscious mind.

'If only Naruto was still alive and Sasuke was still here with us. Then everything would be back to normal….. No…no more suffering for those two.'

Nothing could have broken her train of thoughts, but then she heard a rustling in the trees. It startled her but not exactly scared her. She made no movement though because she wanted to make sure the 'stalker' didn't notice that she knew they were there.

Slowly but carefully she took out her small mirror. Tilting it a little Sakura could get a good description of her so call 'stalker'.

All she saw was person with black hair wrapped in a dark cloak.

'Nothing special'

Sakura was about to ignore him when she noticed his eyes. She knew those eyes perfectly even though they we cloudy or faded. Those eyes were the eyes of her dead dear beloved friend. He had asked her out a lot but she refused every time because of her stupid crush on the raven.

Hoping that he didn't see her mirror Sakura put it back in her pocket then turned around ready to leave, well pretend to leave, but when she saw that the shadow turned around she yelled "NARUTO!!!"

The figure did not turn around stunned but just froze for a moment before starting to move again.

"Naruto! Wait, please! I want to talk. I won't hurt you. WAIT!!"

As tired as she was Sakura jumped onto a branch and began to chase her dead friend. Her legs were tired but to catch him she needed all the strength she could conjure up.

* * *

**CLIFFIE!!! YAY! I wanted to end this in a cliffie because if I continued this then there would be no suspense.**

**Though I don't think a lot of people will care but...O well. **

**Please review!! I want to write more but I'm getting no reviews so I feel like NO ONE is reading any of my stories and that makes me feel sad. **

**Also if you have an idea for me or anything, a link or a pic, I don't really mind. **

**I** **kind of have an idea for the ending in stuff but without reviews or things than I don't know what you guys want and then I have to start over and I will be like this X+. Writing takes time, that I don't have, and no one reads or reviews so It's kind of like a waste of time. **

**Please REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! ;-;**


	3. Unusual time

**I'm sorry!!! It took me WAY TO LONG to write this. There was a point where I had writer's block and then I was busy. It was one hectic week. I had tried my best to get on a computer but I had no such luck. -.-;; **

**The usual stuff:**

**Disclaimer:Not mine...don't know how many times I have to say this.**

**Warning:Going to be yaoi later on!!! Don't like then don't read.**

**Ummmm...LANGUAGE...later on...not very much anything...just plain weridness.**

**Thanks to:**

**wolvknight: You'll find out later on. (later on...I wonder when...)**

**Harteramo: Thanks for the encouragement! I've been kind of depressed with the reviews lately... Your review really brought up my spirits. :)**

* * *

**Come back, please**

After about 10 minutes of chasing Sakura's legs gave out making her fall of the branch and heading for the forest floor. She was sure that she was going to hit it but instead she felt warm arms hold her and place in a safe spot. Sakura quickly opened up her tired eyelids hoping to see the face of her savior but to no avail he was gone already.

'Shit'

Thoughts rushed through her mind as she was now absolutely sure that Naruto was still alive. However there was one thought that she could NOT answer. 'Why did he fake his death….or rather is he still alive but we thought the body was his?'

As she was thinking a green figure appeared right in front of her. It scared her half to death making her fall backwards.

"Hello my beautiful Sakura!! Is something the matter?"

Sakura looked up at Lee with a sigh. Things didn't change at all between her an Lee. He was still trying to impress her and trying to make her forget all about Sasuke and her 'suppose' to be dead friend, Naruto.

Trying to think of other ways to get back she finally gave in to his request to carry her back in his arms. Even though she was uncomfortable about it it was the only was to get back to her house.

"Lee I need help. I think I twisted my ankle and now I can't walk. Can you give a lift back to my house?"

Lee smiled brightly and then took Sakura in his arms gently trying to not injure her 'frail' body.

**Back home again, I suppose**

Tsunade spit out her tea as Sakura explained to her what she had just saw. She knew Tsunade wouldn't believe it just like that but the possibility that Naruto was still alive brought back the sparkle in her eye.

"Where did you see him?"

"I saw him when I was on the bridge where we used to wait for Kakashi-sensei. He was staring at me I think, and when I called his name he froze. I am very sure that he is alive and well."

This truly puzzled Tsunade. None of then pieces pf the puzzle came together and no one knew what was going on. It seemed as though kami-sama was punishing them for something they didn't do.

'I better call Kakashi out and have him and some Anbu go look to see of there are any clues to where he might be.'

**Naruto's Alive?!**

Kakashi and a few Anbu were called to Tsunade's office. No one knew why but for some reason they knew that it was for something important.

'Haaaa. I was just going to read my Icha Icha Paradise. These missions keep interrupting the free time I have.'

_Knock knock_

"Come in."

Kakashi entered with precaution just to make sure Tsunade wasn't angry that he was late or anything. Except when he went in all he saw a tired look on her face.

'She looks very tired. I wonder what happened.'

The room was silent for 5 minutes before one of the Anbu's opened their mouth to ask what they were doing. Tsunade just looked up and then looked down. Her actions puzzled everyone in the room.

"He's alive."

That was all that she said before they all went completely wide eyed. No one wanted to say anything but the silence was killing them all.

Kakashi finally had enough and then asked "Who's alive?"

Tsunade didn't want to say anything so Sakura stepped in for her.

"Naruto's alive Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so surprised that he yelled, or screamed out, "He's ALIVE?! Where is he? Does he still have his body parts? Is he acti-"

Tsunade sent him a deadly glare telling him that he should shut his trap or she would kill him right then and there.

Kakashi closed his mouth too afraid to anger Tsunade. Though he really did want to know the whereabouts of his former student.

"So…..where is he?"

"We have no real idea where he is or where he is going but we are quite positive that he is still around our village."

After the heated conversation was almost over Iruka-sensei slammed open the door and rushed in. He looked panicked but also relieved. When he reached Hokage-sama's desk he placed his hands on her desk and looked her straight in the eye.

"Is Naruto still alive?"

Tsunade wanted to say something but was too surprised. Everything happened so quickly that all she knew was that Iruka was right in from of her demanding to know if Naruto was alive.

"Well?"

"Yes he is alive. It has been classified that he has been seen more than once and we have made sure that it was him."

"But…but I thought he was dead. I even touched his body!!! How is this possible?!"

Iruka started to get out of hand so Kakashi hugged him and calmed his shaking, and angry, lover down.

No one knew what was going on. It seemed as though the blonde had died yesterday but now was sighted all over the place. What was going on?

**Where are the answers?!**

In the streets the dog lover was making a huge scene. He was told that Naruto was dead and everything was going to be better. The people of the village then laughed and went back to whatever they were doing. However, that only angered the boy. He knew that Naruto may have had the demon inside but he never did hurt anyone.

The village folks were just making fun of Naruto. Always ignoring him, hurting him, and then….now killing him. Naruto was stupid to save the village. Sure he had friends there but to sacrifice his life or those who don't even deserve it was a waste of his life.

'Why does that guy always do things for this shitty village?'

Kiba was angry alright. Angry that he allowed Naruto to go off and play the big hero. All he really remembered was that the boy had wanted to go off to kill all the invaders but wanted to do it all by himself. Before Kiba could do, or say, anything Naruto had already disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The memory was a blurry one. The only clear thing that he could see in his mind was the picture of the blonde laying on the dirt soaking in his own blood. There were scratches everywhere with heavy damage done. He had even touched the body; it And in his mind he remembered that he had picked up the body and rushed back to the hokage-sama to examine. When he reached the hospital the nurses refused to look at him and the doctors didn't want to treat him. So he asked permission to go to the hokage's office. At first the nurse answered no but the look in his eyes made her say yes.

As he reached the office he had heard two people talking to each other. The same thing was said over and over. "He's a monster. Why does he even have the right to go and be free?"

"The hokage-sama feels as though the boy is her own son. If he has that power by his side then of course he would have the right to be free."

"Thank goodness he's dead. We might have been able to do something but then we would be helping the demon."

The conversation made Kiba really angry. All he could think about was ripping the heads off of the two speakers. He was about to do what was said but then he noticed that the blonde was still in his arms bleeding like crazy. Quickly he dashed to the office and barged in.

Tsunade was at her doing work at her desk. She hadn't looked up yet to see the boy she gave her dreams to being slowly killed by the time.

"What do you want Kiba? I'm busy right now, can't you se-"

"He's dieing!!!"

The hokage shook a little but then stood firm. She had been working all day and was used to many pranks by the kids. Her patience was slowly disintegrating. After arguing with herself for 3 minutes she finally decided to move her head up. Before he head was close to even being up she noticed the big blood pool on the floor. It was a mystery since there wasn't one there before.

"HURRY UP!!!!!"

"WHAT IS IT YOU BRAT!!!! I'm TIRED AN-…..OMG!! NARUTO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!"

"I TRIED TO!! YOU WOULDN'T LOOK UP FOR CRY ING OUT LOUD! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Hurry get him onto the table. I'll go contact a few other doctors. YOU go find Sakura and tell her everything that has happened and that I need her here a.s.a.p. NOW GO!!"

"Hai!"

_A few moments later_

Tsunade had preformed jutsu after jutsu on Naruto hoping that he could heal. Nothing worked though. He was way beyond repair and he couldn't be helped.

"There's……there's nothing more we can do."

Sakura stared at the lifeless body. Hot tears flowed down from her face. Her friend the overactive blonde was now dead and nothing was going to change that.

**What now? **

Tsunade had ordered the people who knew that Naruto still might be alive to stay quiet about it. If news got out then the villagers might go on a blonde hunt. Or they might even block the entry to the village from everybody unknown to them. Sure ninjas are fast and can fight but the people hold a lot of power too.

It had been three days since the sighting of the boy. After that there had been no more but high hopes were in the air for him to show up again. Sakura had started up praying for him, Iruka had started to look outside every few moments to check if he was there, and Kakashi bought many instant ramen cups to give to the blonde if he ever came back. While they were doing that the villagers were partying and preparing for the upcoming festival. The event was a once a year thing. All the girls were equally excited.

This was the day where rich men of all status go out to check for a worthy wife. The girls would all be dressed up in pretty, or beautiful, clothes and show off. Hoping to impress a man with a lot of money.

Laughing Tsunade had remembered last years festival. She had told Naruto that they needed one more girl to enter and since she was hokage she couldn't answer. The blonde pouted and refused to enter or even participate in it. She had told him that she would give him a year supply or ramen and he had refused. Shocked at what he had just refused Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder and forced him to the dressing room. There she had forced people on him to dress him up and to put make up on his face so no one would notice his whiskers. It was the most hilarious time of her life. When Naruto stepped out from the dressing room she had mistakenly taken him for a real girl. He looked beautiful and his face portrayed many expressions.

Well….Tsunade did like his looks but his attitude was bad. He didn't even try to act like a girl. Then she had to threaten him to make him shut up.

After she had finally successfully dragged him out many men grew interested in him right away…well….she to be exact. Naruto was blushing seriously and had a fan to hide her face and mouth, making her look…defined.

There were plenty of men who hit on her, ummm…him, but Naruto/now Riona/ refused them all. Some got angry at how she had refused them but the others were juts really disappointed, some even cried.(oO)

Sadly this year there might not be as many broken hearts as last year. Riona broke most of them and without her there wouldn't be as many.

* * *

**I couldn't help adding the last part. X+ It was in my mind and it was funny and...lol. **

**Things are progressing slowly but they are!! Don't hurt me! Hides in corner**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. You guys make me feel a LOT better.**

**There might be a lot of turns and twist in the story -.- SORRY!! Please put up with my rediculous ways.**

**Must make...supenseful...**

**Enjoy!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Puppy eyes**


	4. New One

Thanks for being patient. I've been working hard to figure out how I should turn the story. I'm still having writer's block and there MIGHT be a few mistakes but please forgive me!!

The usual stuff:

Disclaimer: None of the character's in this story are mine except for the ones I might make up...

Warning: Yaoi!! Don't like then don't read!!! It will get better later on but right now there is a WHOLE bunch of confusion.

Also there will be language. Not all minds are pure you know...X+

**Thanks to:**

**Wolvknight: Thanks for reviewing for my stories so far! I'm not that good but I'm happy that you are reading. Yup he does X3. If you ever see pictures of him as a** **girl you'll see that he can if he wants too. :)**

* * *

**The beginning**

Though many villagers had caught wind of the new found mystery, no one decided to say anymore. It was just a myth, a weird sighting, something that was said to be true but wasn't. They were all caught up; all of them were caught up...caught up in the feeling that they were safe. That they didn't have to worry about the world anymore because their worst fear had now died and was not a threat anymore. How wrong they were.

In the distant Orochimaru was standing there with Sasuke and Kabuto by his side. He looked at the village with a new found revenge. Ever since the kitsune came back from his training it had become stronger, maybe even stronger to destroy him before he could obtain a new younger body. But now he was dead and there was nothing in his way to stop him from achieving what he wanted.

Sasuke though wanted only to destroy his brother. Even if it meant giving his body to the man that was like a snake. All he wanted was to get stronger; strong enough to defeat his nii-san and declare revenge on him for destroying the whole clan.

Back in the village Tsunade was sitting in her office rubbing her forehead. Things were changing and she didn't know what to do anymore. The only things she knew was that the killing of Naruto only made the village more selfish and conceited. But the sightings of the blonde had somehow gotten across to many of them and they became angered. Some even came up and asked if they were trying to revive the nuisance. Of course that only angered her and so she would tell them to get out or suffer from her punch.

Looking up she turned around and stared out at the blue sky. It reminded her of the blue eyes that were taken from her. The sky was peaceful and serine. Barely any clouds were seen for miles on end. Everything seemed alright from one point of view while the other made it seemed as though it was too peaceful. She kept hoping that it was all a joke. That Naruto would come through her office laughing at her and how stupid she was to believe his prank.

Sighing she turned back around and continued her work. All was peaceful when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. The person behind it was a Anbu asking for permission to enter and to talk to her.

"Come in."

Quietly the doors opened and the Anbu entered. They walked right up to her desk and then began asking her some questions.

'Hokage-sama there is a newcomer to our village and is asking permission to be able to stay here. He is unknown and we would like you to come and inspect on him. We are not quite sure why he is exactly here but so far we have found him harmless with no intention of killing or hurting someone in the village."

'Interesting. Someone unknown...this may be a new experience. I guess it'll be polite to go check to see if he is able to stay in this village.'

"Yosh! Let's go!"

At the gate stood a stranger with black hair, fading gray eyes, fit body, and seemed to be wearing all black. Yes, they looked harmless and as though there would be no harm in letting them join but the inside is what really counts. Who knows what their ambitions are and who they are after. And they could even be after girls like a bad pervert.

"Good morning Hokage-sama"

Tsunade just froze in her tracks. The newcomer has just called her hokage and even added the -sama! Taken back she remembered the times the brat had called her old hag and Tsunade. It was fun arguing with the boy but without it things didn't seem the same.

"What is your purpose in wanting to stay here?" Tsunade made her voice demanding to see if the boy was brave or not.

"Hai. I want to stay here because it seems peaceful here. Unlike many of the other places I have been too. I want a home where I can enjoy myself and I heard that this would be the best place to be. Sorry if I am intruding or anything."

'This brat is good. I wonder if I can squeeze enough to see if he is telling the truth.'

"Really?" Tsunade was now making up a plan. She wanted to see if she could make the boy nervous enough to see if he was lying or not.

"Hai. I've heard of this place from many respective people. I jus-"

"Are you sure your not here to see my big bonkers?"

The boy just stood still for a while then answered back in a calm voice.

"Seeing that you are a hokage I find it very disrespectful to ask a guest that question. If you are trying to _seduce_ or make me _nervous_ it will not work because I am telling the truth, no lie."

Impressed by his words Tsunade found the boy trustworthy enough. As you have guessed she did invite him in but first wanted to talk in her office. Nothing really special but the rule in her book was that all ninjas and villagers must have a mark on their body made. The mark would all look the same but there would be a little hitch too. Each mark would be a leaf sign, however each leaf will be imprinted with many many lines. Each line is different and it helps tell who is who. So if a impersonator was to make it in with a mark then they could inspect it and confirm if they are dangerous or not.

"Is that a huge needle I see?"

"Yes. I will be marking you so that if someone were to kill you and steal this mark then we can tell the difference and keep them out." Her voice was soft but she didn't like to waste time so she got right to the point.

"You are very clever to do that. So I guess now you who is who but the different lines each leaf makes."

When she heard him call her clever she was about to fall down laughing her ass off. He looked at her funny when he saw that she was trying to hide her laugh.

'Was it something I said?'

Tsunade looked at him behind her tears to see his face in total confusion and seemed to be lost in thought. What a hilarious thing to say. Right then and there she knew that the kid would be a good addition to the Kohona community.

"Ok. Get ready to feel a little bit of pain. It won't hurt a lot but it will sting. Here we go."

Surprisingly the boy just stood there and withstood the pain. It seemed as though it hadn't even hurt him one bit.

"So brat what is your name?"

"My name is Kira. Kira Kimazuu to be exact."

"Kira Kimazuu eh? Well welcome to Kohona. Today as of now you are a official member. We'll decide if you will be put on a team or just live among the villagers. Right now just explore and see how you like it.'

"Arigato."

**New Guy?!**

As Kira walked through the streets he noticed that many girls stared at him. Yes, on the first day he had attracted female attention already. Though he found girls to be quite annoying.

"Hi! Are you bringing out your youth?! You must be new!!! NICE YOU MEET YOU!!"

There in front of him was a boy in green clothes. And there was a pinked hair girl right next to him who was staring at him with love sick eyes.

"Hai. I'm new here. May I ask what your name is?'

"Wow! Power in the soul! My name is Lee and this is my wife Sakura┘well soon to be anyways. We are getting married in a few weeks."

Kira saw a blush come onto the girl's face. Embarrassment was written all over, so much that you could notice it a mile away. He didn't want to say anything else so he just congratulated and asked them if they knew a good place to eat.

"Yes there is a good place to eat right up ahead. We were just about to go there and wouldn't mind inviting you. Would you like to come?" Sakura was nice and kind with a hint of sincerity in her voice.

'What a nice person. I guess it would be a wise idea to follow them since I don't know this place very well.'

"That would be great. Thank you for inviting me along. Oh yes I forgot. Where are my manners? My name is Kira Kimazuu" Kira then smiled kindly and somehow managed to make both Lee and Sakura blush fully across their faces. Something in the new boy seemed to make them more relaxed and feel as though they were all going to be best friends.

The restaurant had excellent food and they ate till they were full. Kira was quiet and responded on when spoken too. He ate only little portions and left most of the food for Sakura and Lee. At the end Kira had decided to pay for 1/3 of the total and it made the couple feel bad because he had barely eaten anything and now he was paying.

"No we can pay for it. Please do not worry."

"I must insist. You were nice enough to invite and now I would like to repay the favor by paying."

"But you barel-"

By the time she had finished her sentence Kira had already placed the money in her hands and had walked away silently making sure that she wouldn't notice till the end.

'What a strange guy. But he seems very nice and generous.'

After the couple had paid they started their way back to Tsunade-sama's office. A moment before they had their meeting with Kira they were in the hokage-sama's office talking to her about if the new boy should be on a team. Tsunade said that a test should be put up in order to see the skills of the young one. If he could pass then he will be put on team 7 along with Sakura and Sai. Yes you got it; it was only an excuse to replace the blonde. Pain filled the eyes of the ageing woman as she saw the sadness in the hearts of the 2 love birds.

'We can't forget him no matter how hard we try...what will happen now?'

As soon as that was said Lee burst out and began laughing. It was surprising but at the same time calming. A good way to make a room cheer up after depressing vibes.

**He wants WHAT?!**

Sasuke had seen the newcomer walk up to the gates requesting permission to live in the village. His interest had sparked and had wondered who the new boy was. Besides the fact that he was dressed all in black and had hair to match there seemed to be something in him that just happen to activate making him interested in the new one.

'Interesting.'

Orochimaru was nearby in the bushes looking at his student. Then he looked at the newcomer. Inside Orochimaru was intrigued and was planning up something that could throw the village into an uproar.

'Kukuku. Sasuke seems to be interested in that boy down there. What if I were to...lets say since his birthday is coming up I have already found him a present.'

* * *

Sorry for the slowness!! It took me a while to come up with something at least readable. 

If you see any weird marks I'M SORRY!! You see when I downloaded the story these weird marks appeared so I had to erase them and put them back in the right order. And If I missed any then I really appologize.

I hope you guys like it :

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Look at the bunny!! She/he will cry if you don't...

(\ /)  
(-'.')  
o(uu)


	5. Memories

Hi! Thanks for reading the 5th chapter of "Don't Go!"

It has been fine…so far but lately I've been losing interest. I think it is because of my usual writer's block..or because I don't have a beta.

Well here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Warning:Yaoi later on, language, and I guess other stuff…;;

Thanks to everyone that reads!!

* * *

In the lair of the snake ,known as Orochimaru, Sasuke sat on his bed looking at a faded picture. It was none other then the one of team 7 when they were still together doing a bunch of kiddy missions. Nothing special or great but the memories gained were ones that seeped into his heart making him feel more, and making him weaker and weaker. 

Kakashi, as usual, was in the center top, Sakura was in the center bottom, he was in the left corner while the dobe was on the right.

Sadly years ago Sasuke had already broken his bonds with the blonde. No longer wanting for his teammates to weaken him and make him smile again he finally went and told the boy things that would hurt him so bad that he would never go near the Uchiha again.

Still, though, he kept the picture reminding himself that nothing else mattered and nothing will get in his way. His eyes began to slowly grow red when he noticed that a familiar chakra presence was approaching. He carefully placed the photo away and stood up.

"Sasuke. Orochimaru-sama requests your presence. He says he wants to talk to you about something."

Kabuto looked at Sasuke with eyes expressing no emotions. Typical since he had worked with the snake so many years that it would be a miracle if he smiled.

"I'll be there." Sasuke glared at the man in front telling him to go away or be killed. Kabuto got a hint of this and left the avenger alone.

* * *

"Ah! Nice of you to finally join us." 

Sasuke just stood there waiting for his so called teacher to explain to him why he needed to see him on such a short notice. He was about to ask him when Orochimaru just skipped everything and just went to the point.

"I see that team 7 has gained two new members. One named Sai, the painter, the other named Kira. I would like for you to go to the village and bring back to me the boy named Kira. The boy seems mysterious and wears a lot of black. He is starting to get my attention and I would like to talk to him personally. A offer will be made in his presence and if he agrees then he will be your new partner."

---------------------

Back in the village Tsunade sat in her chair working on a stack of papers that were piled high. She would usually do them later on but since she had a lot of free time now she needed something to do. Reason why she had free time was because Kira, the new boy, had been put in charge for a while since Shizune was tired or always arguing about all the papers stacked on her desk.

Kira a few days ago had been examined and proved to be a worthy ninja. Not only did he pass with the highest grades ever known but he also made it seem as though it was a piece of cake. He even put the hokage to shame with him skills. He was advanced in all areas. His strength was unmatchable, his jutsu was completely amazing, his speed was like lightning and everything else was also great.

'What a strange brat.'

------------------------

"Hey Kira!!" Kiba hollered over to where the black haired kid stood.

Kira turned around and smiled a gentle one back at the dog lover. Kiba ran over and gave him one heck of a high five.

"Hey Kiba. Is there anything you need?"

"Naw. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. I used to….have a friend who I did this a lot with….he is no lon…."

Kira could sense the pain in the words that were coming out of the saddened Inuzuka boy. If there was anything he could do then he would do it, besides wouldn't anyone do that for a sad dog?

"Where do you want to go?" Kira asked. Ever since the village had started partying there was barely anywhere a teenager could without be grabbed by somebody and hugged till all the air had escaped your body.

"Ummm…how about the flower store? Ino works there and I think a change of scenery might be a nice change."

"Sure." kira followed Kiba till they reached a shop. It wasn't a big one but it was decorated beautifully.

Chime Chime

"Yo Ino!! How's the job going?" Kiba said as he barged into the shop as though it belonged to him. It didn't bother the girl behind the counter though. She seemed quite amused.

"Hi! Are you Kira the new guy in our village?? Ino asked with a little sparkle in her eyes. It was kind of…creepy….

"Yes. You must be Ino, the keeper of this shop, I suppose?"

"Yeah. Is there anything I can get you?"

Kiba spoke in before Kira could ask anything. "Well…I'm wondering if the order of flowers I placed were here yet. I want to visit…him just for luck on the exams next week." Kira was confused but restrained himself from asking anything.

"Oh! Yeah since your new here you don't know…about IT yet." Ino said with an emphasis on 'it'.

"Yes…umm is it ok for me to know?" Kira questioned wanting to know why a lot of people were depressed. It was puzzling and every time he saw someone with a sad expression it felt like a knife was piercing his heart.

"Well…" Kiba started only to stop with tears in his eyes.

Ino stepped in for him though. " We had this friend named Naruto who we all loved very much and recently….he just died. Villagers celebrated instead of mourn. He…."

"Died for our sake even though he shouldn't have.." Kiba finished. It pained him to mention his dead buddy who used to go with him to drink sake.

"Oh….I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to ask….but ever since I cam I noticed that a lot of people…look depressed while others….are the opposite."

"It's alright." Ino said with a grin across her face.

"So….did they come or not?"

"Yep. Here you go." Ino handed the flowers over with a sad smile on her face. Kiba was about to give her money when she said that if it was for a friend then she didn't mind.

* * *

"Kukuku. I finally have the perfect present for him. I hope he likes it cause I know I do." Orochimaru stated as he looked through a glass ball revealing the actions of a certain black haired boy. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea Orochi-" Before Kabuto could say anymore the snake moved his hands signaling the others in the room to take away Kabuto and to put him in the punishment room. He, Kabuto, wasn't going to be punished by him,Orochimaru, but by the homo men that he had captured in the past 3 weeks. It was going to be entertaining to see that his assistant can't sit down properly.

For Oro though he already had a koi(1). His koi was, to him, lovely and had an attitude that could push others away instantly. The person would have to be his loud mouth teammate, Jiraiya.

It had taken forever to get him to say yes but after a number of events Jiraiya had finally accepted the proposition. Orochimaru smirked as he remembered what he had to go through to get the white haired boy to say yes.

---------------Memory Lane--------------

"Jiraiya!" Orochimaru shouted as he saw that his favorite person was talking to the hokage about something. Slowly Jiraiya turned around only to turn back around with a mad look on his face.

"What is wrong Jiraiya? Is your teammate ugly or something? It is rude to turn your back to someone after they have called your name."

"No…it's just that I don't want to see him right now. He has been acting strange lately and I don't like it…so I've been putting distance between us."

"Really?" The hokage just chuckled as he pushed Jiraiya over to where Orochimaru was. And accidentally he pushed too far and made Jiraiya bump right into the chest of the perverted snake.

"Hoho. I guess I pushed too far.'

'No hokage -sama, you pushed just right. Right into my arms where he will remain forever.'

-------End---------

That was where he did stay forever cause in the room of the snake a man with white hair laid there with hickeys all over his body. Yup, you got it. There laid Jiraiya, who once was a loud mouth but now knew when to talk and when to not. Cause all the times Orochimaru raped him because he wasn't quiet brought back unneeded memories.

* * *

(1).Lover

Sorry it took me soo long!!! I kept writing and rewriting so it took me a long time to finally decide which one was good.

I am thinking about continuing in the memory lane. It will be amusing with what Orochimaru does to get Jiraiya's affections. I wonder what I can cook up...

Hehe. Have to stop here. Just to maybe make the next chapter even longer.

The torture!! Lol.

I'm thinking about starting a new story but I'm not entirely sure….

wolvknight: Yeah he is weird : OMG thank you so much for commenting so far. It makes me feel better about my bad story.

Harteramo: Thank you so much for commenting!! Love you lots!! X3

Please review :3


	6. They WHAT!

This is finally the 6th chapter of "Don't go!" :

I'm still wondering how this is going to end….or even when it is going to end…

Disclaimer: Not mine(Wish it was though)

Warning: Same as the other 5 chapters…

Um……

Thanks for reading!!

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" A very pissed Kiba said with anger in his voice. "I don't see why you can't do it," Kiba sneered, " since you're a girl and all." 

Ino punched Kiba in the back of the head hard because he was being so utterly stupid about one little matter. It's not going to kill him if he did her this one little favor that would seem to be impossible for her to do. Well…it was not impossible but to her it seemed that it would be difficult and too much work.

"Why are you whining," Ino asked, " when all you have to do is dress as a girl and go over to the Hokage to get your mission?" Ino knew that the statement would anger the brunette but it was the only way to explain things so that he would understand.

"CAUSE I'M A GUY!!! I'M NOT GOING UNDERCOVER DRESSED AS A GIRL AND I AM DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO GO SPY ON mmmph!!" Kiba had his mouthed covered up by Ino as he was attempting to finish his sentence. He was really making a scene know. Not only did his screaming attract some attention but some giggling was heard in the background. Maybe being in a shop where a bunch of people walked by wasn't such a good idea….

"Quiet Down!!" Ino shushed the dog boy afraid he would say something even more stupid than before. "All I'm asking is for you to go spy on the party that Orochimaru is hosting. THAT ALL I'M ASKING. Is it that hard to listen to what I say?"

"But I don't WANT TO DO IT. You of all people should know that I am a BOY. B.O.Y. Not a girl and DEFINITELY NOT a cross dresser," Kiba stated, "so you should know why I don't want to do this thing."

Ino sighed at the hopeless boy sitting in front of her. No girl in the whole village could do this mission because Sasuke was going to be there. And when he was there then there would be a 100 failure in the mission. No doubt about it. Even Sakura, Sasuke's old teammate, still harbored feelings for the raven and would fall head over heels in love again if she were to see him or to say….be reunited. Even though he had treated her as though she was nothing she still wanted him back but…to Sakura there was something missing. Since the death of her former teammate she had been down in the dumps. Her mother even was surprised at her actions and couldn't get her daughter out of her room. All she ever heard was crying and depressed vibes.

Poor Sakura…she had always treated the blond as though he was a nuisance and back then she always remembered that she was the one who had hurt him so many times. So to put this in a more simpler way…Sakura came to a conclusion that Naruto had died because he couldn't stand life anymore. That he died because he had found no reason to live amongst the living. Another way to put it…was that he had been treated so badly and wanted to be killed so the pain would go away. However, he had found no excuse for doing it so he acted as the hero that had saved the village from mass destruction.

"He's not coming back is he?" A quiet voice came from behind Ino and scaring the shit out of Kiba and Akamaru. Surprisingly the voice belonged to the one and only pink head of the whole village. What a messed up appearance she had…her hair was not brushed and seemed to be all in knots. Her faced looked pale and the bags under her eyes indicated that she had not gotten enough sleep for a while. The redness in her eyes must have been from her continuous crying. It was too sad.

"O! You scared me. You know you should be nicer to your friends…" Ino immediately covered her mouth after what she had just said. 'Shit!! I'm going to be in BIG trouble.'

"It's…it's alright. I know that…" Quietly Sakura took a seat right next to her blond friend and placed her hands on the table. The she placed her forehead on her hands and began to cry again.

"Sakura!! Please stop this! It is not health-"

"I know!!! Just leave me alone! It's all my fault and I can't do anything to change the past and now since he is dead I CAN'T CHANGE THE FUTURE!!!" Sakura was now at the point of breakdown. Tears were streaming down her face as though she had enough tears to fill a waterfall. "You don't..know what it feels like to lose someone close to you. Sure Asuma-sensei died a while ago but you always treated him nicely and respected him. I-I was cruel to Naruto a-and ne-ever once did I put the stupid idea that I was hurting him. And now he's dead. I regret so much!! I regret everything…it hurts so much."

"Well…You have Kira and Sai now. There is always a chance that one of them could replace him. I thin- OW!!! What the heck was that for?"

Ino kissed both of her knuckles signaling that if her were to say anything more then he would have to talk to her babies.(A/N: Well…lol. I'm making her..special…maybe she works in a gym…;;) Kiba just gulped and nodded his head in understanding to what she was getting at.

"It is painful but you have to move on…well I do need your help though. Do you think you spare a few minutes?" Ino went over to the pink one and whispered in her ear. A smirk then made its way onto the tear stained face. In the blink of an eye she was now behind Kiba. She grabbed him arms and tied them using rope she had brought along with her for a few purposes.

"Hey what are you..mmmph!! Mph mmmmmmphmphgmmg!!!"

Ino stood up and made her way over to the brunette with a kimono on hand. And in the other was makeup and jewelry. An evil glint in her eye indicated that something evil was going on in her head…which was a BAD thing.

"We're going to make you look so Pretty!! Even men will fall in love with you. Oh! Just one more thing before we get done with you. Make sure you don't attract the snakes attention." Ino said with a smirk plastered on her face.

'NOOOOOO!!!! KAMI-SAMA!!!!'

Sakura stared for a while before saying, "So what should we do first?"

Puzzling but true. What were they going to do first? Ino had just the answer.

"Well first we are going to get his clothes off then place the kimono on him. Next we place on make up. Then comes the jewelry and finally comes the lessons. We can't have him go and acting like a total bastard."

A smirk made its way onto Sakura's face also. "Now shall we get started?"

A few hours later

"Yosh! We finally did it. Now lets see how he came out."

Slowly Ino nodded and began to turn the chair so the experiment could be seen. Both girls gasped at how it had turned out. Kiba had now transformed into a…SEXY GIRL. Not only did he look good but he was also polite. SURPRISE!!

But he was no longer called Kiba but now he/she was now Misty. She had long brown hair, obviously a wig but it held really tight so it would never fall off, her shape was now more curvy due to all the bandage wrapped around him.And her lips had lipstick on it, light shade of pink to be more exact, and she had jewelry in her hair, on her kimono, on her neck and ears, and some on her fingers.

A beauty to behold. Ino finally said something "Wow. That's all I can say…"

"What the HELL are you guys talking about? There is no way you could have pulled it off….AHHH!!! Is that…me? I can't believe.." Kiba was utterly speechless. Not only did he look like a girl but he could probably pass as one too.

'My life is now a living hell.'

"Lets go Kiba!! We have to get you to the party. It starts in..I don't know…5 minutes? Plus it takes around 6 minutes to get to the lair."

Sakura nodded and then had an idea. "Freeze NO JUTSU! Kiba you know we can't have you escape after all that hard work. Evil smirk"

After a while they had finally reached Orochimaru's lair. Kabuto was at the front inspecting everyone who had come to enjoy the festivities inside.

"Ummm….hel-lo. I'm Misty. I-it is a p-pleasure to meet you."

Kabuto looked up to find a beautiful girl standing in front of him. He finally said something after staring for a while. "Please come in. Enjoy yourself and make sure you have a good time." At the end he smiled showing that it was safe to go in.

'Dear god. That was soo freaky. Reminder: Never believe Ino again…AND never cross Kabuto when you dressed as a girl.'

* * *

Lol. End of the 6th chapter to "Don't go!" 

I'm still thinking of an ending.

Thanks to:

Wolvknight: I know. In my story he won't get to be normal. Evil smirk Thanks for your concern. :) This time I'm not depressed. YAY!! Lol. Thanks so much for all of your reviews!

Harteramo: Thanks for reading up to thus far. :) And thanks so much for your reviews!

Review please:) X3

Also I don't hate Kiba. I'm doing this cruel thing to him for a couple of reasons. If your a Kiba lover...DON'T HURT MEE PLEASEE!!

Next time: What will happen to Kiba at the Party?


	7. Not a chapter

Author's note:

I have a HUGE problem!!

Well a friend of mine once came over and read some sasunaru stories and got addicted….she got converted…(She used to be a Sasusaku fan (Shivers)). You see she read mine and saw that I got a lot of people reading my stories but not reviewing…..

So she got very mad…she told me that I can't do a new chapter now unless I get more reviews(Like idk about 5 for each chapter….oO)…I told her no…she got mad…told me she would destroy my computer if she saw that I posted a new chapter…and stuff you don't need to know…

So…PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to complete my story so bad!! But at the same time I don't want my computer destroyed…so PLEASE REVIEW!!!

It could be a year or more till I can update……

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Next chapter will be updated in the next few days.

It may never be completed….


End file.
